The Curious Case of the Stolen Hearts
by InkPlumes
Summary: Aleksandra Seatorn; honorary member of The Sirus for two years now. Aleksandra Seatorn; unintentional heartbreaker. Follow the thoughts of The Sirus Crew as they try and win the oblivious girl's heart for themselves. OCx? *Review to see who she ends up with. *
1. Prolouge: First Encounter

**Prolouge:**

The first time the Sirus crew saw Aleksandra was when she smashed a glass bottle over the two drunks heads in the bar. The sharp shards rained down like rain in a thunderstorm whilst the two buffoons fell, splayed down over the counter. The bar fell silent, the soft hum of voice dying as the half-drunk men turned to stare at the fuming woman, who was furiously staring back at them. The defiance in her eyes was vibrant and the bottle neck in her hand had little specks of blood from the scars inflicted by it.

"They were...rude." The barmaid said, calmly throwing the remains of the bottle into the bin underneath the bar. The tone in which she said the words was arrogant, as if that explained everything.

It did. All the regulars knew Aleksandra Seatorn, the barmaid of the seaside bar in Yamato, was a feisty one. The result of a Yamato barmaid and a visiting pirate, Aleks (as she like to be called) was someone who grew up side by side with poverty. As a child, when the regulars were still young men full of false hopes and low paying jobs, she could often be seen working by the side of her mother or beating up older children who dared to make fun of her unusual eyes. Or just beating them up for the younger kids sakes. Her status was soon exalted in the tough streets of Yamato and even the kids who were twice her size knew to steer clear of the mongrel girl with the strange soul eyes and the younger kids who wore her mark.

Now eighteen, Aleks was tougher than ever. Her mother passed away three years ago and with that any trace of compassion from Aleks. Sure, she still helped the younger kids but the little girl from before, with her strong belief in angels and mermaids, was gone. Now determined, she saves up the pittance she earns from her job as the barmaid in hopes of a better future. Far away from here.

But tough as she may be, Aleks was a uptight girl, with strict morals. Kindness was one. Purity was another. From her days in the street she would flinch whenever someone touched her in more intimate places or when they spewed out dirty thing from their equally dirty mouths. And she wasn't afraid to act on her natural instinct to hurt anyone who may pose a danger towards her or those who she held dear.

And that's why no one from Yamato, or indeed anyone with common sense, dared to touch the Barmaid of Yamato.

So everyone in the bar, who saw the event in the bar, all nodded their heads solemnly in agreement to the validation of Aleks's assault and looked away, back to their companions and drink. The bar resumed its hum of drunken slurs and the two unconscious thugs were thrown out into the cold street by the doorman, Bob. The shards that littered the floor like false emeralds were quickly swept up by Aleks and the spilt drink mopped up. No one remembered the event that just transpired and not a trace was left.

The pirates sat in the corner of the bar, downing their fifth -or was it sixth?- round of the pleasant ale. They were the only ones who had not forgotten the debacle, instead watching the barmaid with slight interest as she scurried about serving the customers.

"That was unusual." The tall, languid pirate draped in a coat of rich maroon muttered as he raised his glass. With his boot encased legs propped up on the table and a smirk on his sharp, handsome features, he eluded arrogance and scorn. With his black eyepatch and belt full of pistols and ammunition there was no doubt that he was, in fact, a pirate.

"She... Did she knock them out?!" His companion, a shorter man dressed in a loose white shirt and a rich blue vest exclaimed, his hazel eyes wide as pennies with surprise. Swords hung from his side and long fingers danced over them as he stared at Aleks meandering around the room. "How strong is she?!"

"Well, she's no delicate flower." A third pirate agreed, his shock of ginger hair creating a stark contrast with his pale skin. He looked younger than the other two, at most twenty and at least fifteen. He was looking at Aleks with admiration. "But that feat is admirable nonetheless."

Just then, the bar door slammed opened and the figure of a pirate clad in the traditional red pirates coat and a tricon hat with feather and other accessories hanging off entered the bar. Two other men flanked his sides as the procession stalked into the bar. The low talk of the drunken stopped for a moment, appraising the new arrivals before giving a dismissal shrug and turning back. Spying the three pirates seated in the corner, the procession made the way smoothly over to them before throwing themselves into the wooden chairs scattered around the table.

"I need booze!" sighed the Pirate clothed in red to the others as he got himself comfortable in the hard seat. "I haven't a drop since the ship docked!"

"He's been this way since we went into the market." His companion, a tall man with dusky skin and kind eyes remarked. He shot a small smile at everyone seated, greeting each one individually.

"He was really annoying." The second one agreed, shaking his black bandana clad head in agreement. "We had to cancel buying the fish because of him!"

"So, did anything happen whilst we were away?" Kind-Eyes asked Maroon Coat, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Nothing much." Maroon - Coat replied nonchalantly, brushing off invisible lint from his shoulder. "Just a girl knocking two men unconscious with a wine bottle."

"What?" Bandana Head asked with surprise in his voice. Disbelief seeped into his face as Maroon - Coat indicated with a nod of his head Aleks. "Her? Those two outside were blown over by her?"

"Booze! I need booze!" Red-Coat groaned again, slumping forwards in his chair. "Booze..."

Kind -Eyes smiled a charming smile as he hailed the nearest barmaid over.

"Please, Miss, drinks for all of us here."

"Yes. Anything else?" Aleks jotted down the things in the notepad hanging down by her side. Looking up, she met six different pairs of eyes staring in wary suspicion at her. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Aleks felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she was intensely studied. Looking down at herself, Aleks checked to see if she was revealing any flesh, or perhaps had a stain on her clothing. No and no. What were they looking at?

"No. Thank you." Kind-Eyes replied, flashing her a small smile. Was he hoping to charm her? No. He had the same look about him as the others. Shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot, Aleks stared back at the odd group of men. What odd clothes they were wearing, colourful and exotic with elaborate details and fancy stitching. Quality material with real -from what Aleks could tell- jewels glinting in the dull bar light. They must not be from around here. Maybe that explained the strange looks they were giving her, with her ragged clothes and rag tag head band. Did all the people dress the way they did from where they were from?

Oh gods.

If they did dress that way everyday, what a rich economy they must be from! How many jobs! New opportunities for her. A escape from here. A chance to clean out old ghosts. Aleks knew the only way to get to Yamato was by ship or boat, depending on your wealth. And judging by the way these strangers dressed, they came on a ship. A big one. And in that instance Aleks made her life changing decision.

"I'll bring your drinks soon." Aleks spat out before quickly escaping into the crowd of customers and barmaids. her heart racing, Aleks knew that only one new ship docked in the port. She was often helping out in the docks for extra money and saw the magnificent ship loom into view. She knew how to gain access on board.

She knew that she will become a stow away and if they find her they could harm her. But in that moment she didn't care. At all. This may be the only opportunity she may ever get to escape from here.

No one noticed the shadowy figure silently sneak on-board The Sirus later that evening.

And no one knew that she would capture the hearts of all six of the pirates.


	2. Captain Morgan: Part One: The Memory

The first time I personally saw Aleks, I was too drunk to even remember her name. Don't judge. I hadn't had any booze since the morning light and I'll be damned if I didn't drink my fill back then.

The second time I saw her, however, I remembered every little detail there was about her. Especially her eyes. Deities, her deep brown orbs drive me wild to this day. So innocent. So big and naïve.

So untouchable.

I didn't expect to see her for a second time, especially on my ship. I mean, what the-? One minute we're all feasting under the brilliant night sky with the moon and stars as our boon companions and the next we hear Eduardo yelling. The door from below deck gets thrown open and this...this girl rushes past us, laughing over her shoulder. Eduardo bursts out a millisecond after, practically livid with rage and shouts at the girl as he chases her around the deck. And the rest of us are just sitting there, too astounded to twitch a muscle.

That was not one of my finest hours.

Eduard's still yelling, his boots thundering on the wooden boards as he chases the laughing girl, who's now throwing the most imaginative taunts over her shoulder. And I couldn't help it. I laughed. A lot. Loudly. And from the dirty looks Eduardo was throwing me between chasing the girl, I swear that if I wasn't the loved, popular and, may I say, rather dashing captain, he would have took out one of his pistols and shot me.

My laugh shook the rest of us out of shocked stupor and we all jumped to our feet and gave chase to the girl. I expected her to stop laughing, teasing and start screaming because, c'mon, six pirates chasing after you isn't the most welcome and pleasant sight in all of the world. Unless, of course, my handsome being is among them. But she didn't, her bare feet silently running along the smooth timbers, before agilely leaping up and scrambling like a little monkey up to the Crow's Nest. And I must say, I was impressed by that. She's got some guts, I remember thinking to myself. Guts and strength.

We all gathered round the bottom of the mast, staring up at the fading form of the girl as she climbed higher and higher, as if she was born doing this. We still could hear her laughing, a rough, coarse laugh with no refinement about it. We watched in silence as she stopped, panting heavily about three quarters of the way. clinging on with one hand, she puts the other on her hip as she looks down upon us. That was my first proper looks. And by all the deities, I swear, I fell in love right there and then. Aleks was simple magnificent with the misty moon illuminating her, making Aleks appear as though she was a mystical waif. Her short, deep brown hair hung in loose strands before gently stopping at the shoulders, some uneven tendrils going a little past that. She wasn't a thin, delicate girl by all means. No. She was tall and firm in her structure, with broad shoulders and some meat around her bones, although she wasn't fat by all means. But most of all, her iridescent brown eyes stood out, the innocence in them making up my mind that if I could, I would make her stay on this ship. Most of the time, when I look at a woman through a drunk filled haze, all I see is the heavy, dripping lust or a normal, blank stare coming back at me. Awe crops up once in a while, but never before have I seen innocence in such a huge quantity unless it had been caught in the gaze of a newborn doe.

She literally made me forget to breathe for a moment.

Tense moments passed between us and her, each expecting the other to move first. And then, of course the hot head Eduardo had to spoil the blissful peace of me admiring the girl. He pulled out his damned little toy pistol, carefully cocked them up at her. Yelled at her to come down or fall down, and the silence ticked by as Aleks's laughter died and only the wind whistled above out heads. Eduardo was getting impatient, shifting his weight from side to side, his finger stroking the trigger. He's too damn trigger happy! I seem to recall Eduardo then continuing to yell at Aleks to make up her mind quicker. But Aleks is Aleks. She's her own girl, someone who fights her own battles. Eduardo's words had barely died upon his lips before Christopher let out a gasp. A shadow passed over us like a sliver of a ribbon as Aleks launched herself off of the mast, her arms outstretched and eyes closed. The idiot girl was smiling.

I thought that she was utterly mad, before that thought was quickly eradicated. To this very day, I had never ever felt so worried in my entire life about the safety of a stranger. I thought she was going to die, splatter herself into teensy pieces of flesh and blood upon the hard surface of the deck. And for some very odd reason, I didn't want that happening.

This was one of my finest moments.

Following her descent, I threw myself across the deck as my arms wrapped around her body, falling together for the last few seconds. She was so soft and warm, with her glossy hair silkier than it actually looks. Her face was buried in my chest, and I thanked all the deities I don't blush easily for at that moment I would have died from the rush of blood in my face. My heart was beating so loudly I was surprised Aleks didn't hear it, didn't even feel it thumping against my ribcage.

then we landed and everyone rushed over. The moment between me and Aleks was gone.

Nathan tugged the girl off me, whilst Russell was restraining Eduardo from tearing the girl into tiny shreds and using them as fish bait. I remember the dull ache resonate in my spine as I let out a groan. Christopher was checking the girl over for any wounds or bruises sustained by the jump. I don't think she did have any, cushioned by my heroic gesture. Thomas and Nathan both reached out to help me, their strong arms heaving me up as I staggered to stand up straight. Everything hurt. Especially my back. Thomas and Nathan swung my arms over their shoulders, helping me walk over to Christopher, who had by that time finished examining the girl and was rushing across to check me.

I was ok, just a few bruises here and there. But I had to take painkillers for a week, with no booze and no getting out of the Infirmary. Eduardo took over sailing as I lay in bed, yelling ordered at everyone and no one. The girl was apparently stranded in the kitchen with Nathan, helping out with the cooking and dish washing. Maybe that's why the dishes tasted now slightly better.

When I healed and I was able to walk without wincing, I ordered a general meeting in my room. Everyone was to come, including the girl. They all did, clustered together in my room, the girl somewhere at the back. I began as normal, thanking them for their support and for running the ship. Blah blah blah. Stuff like that. then I came to the real point of inviting them all here. The girl.

Introductions are introductions after all. I asked her to come forward, stand in the middle of us. She did so magnificently, stalking forward as though she owned the bloody boat. She looked absolutely regal with her deep brown hair swinging, her eyes flashing with pride and her lips curled up in a scornful smirk. Could this girl get more ideal?

Yep.

"I am Aleksandra Seatorn, daughter of late Captain Seatorn of the Flying Swifts and of the late Marie Galek, humble barmaid. And I want to be the Pirate Queen."

And the rest is history


	3. Nathan:Part One: Puzzle Piece Recipe

I don't like surprises, and I hate not knowing. How can we cook good dishes without careful preparation and forethought? Even when we are experimenting with different textures and rich flavours, we know what we're doing. The dull notes of oil and parmesan goes well when countered by the high, sharp notes of hard Portuguese limes, unripe. Everyone knows that. Everyone plans out their recipes, their lives planned out and try to strive to live by it.

I suppose that's why I did not like Aleks in the first place.

She was just so...confusing. An unknown. Mysterious and unreadable one moment than acting so immature, a child half her age would have been put to shame. But when did this change? When did...did...I...start...feeling so awkward and clumsy next to her, cooking in pleasant silence with only her low hums to penetrate slightly the peace? I don't know. I honestly don't know. Another thing to chalk up for things against Aleks. But somehow I can't bring myself to hold a grudge against her long enough for me to be truly and properly angry.

Ugh.

I guess I hated Aleks once. Disliked her for making my heart beat this stupidly erratic rhythm when our hands brushed during the first week she helped me out. The way I wanted to hold her close and tell her it's alright when Eduardo stupidly threated to shoot her. Later that night, I almost took out my fish knife and skinned him for what he did. What on Earth was he thinking?

Then I realized it. I was in love with this pirate barmaid, with plain looks and mysterious attitude. She was a mystery, an enigma to me. I've always liked puzzles, loving the pure satisfaction when the last piece slides in snugly into the final gap and forms a complete picture.

When I noticed Aleks, the first time was at the second-hand bar. She was...unusual. Different somehow from everyone else, although that had me confused as well. How could she glow this bright in this dim bar, heady with smoke and odious fragrance from the loose women. It set me on edge, constantly making my teeth grind, the way I couldn't figure her out.

I was annoyed. Seriously annoyed with the pathetic attitude the Captain was putting on. He is a man of great strength, friendship and kindness so why can't he act like it? He almost cried on the way to the fish market and when he plonked down in the snow-covered street, Christopher and I had to practically sign with our blood on a devil's contract that we'll forfeit the fish market and instead return to the bar we dropped the rest of the crew off. So we trudged back the way we came, fighting against the bitter wind and snow with the heavy shopping weighing down our arms like lead. But Morgan was happy so who cares? As we reached the bar with our heavy steps, we noticed the already snowy outlines of two thick set drunks lying outside of the bar door, snoring unconsciously. We made our way over the two forms, swinging open the bar doors and narrowing our eyes against the sting of the cigarette smoke. As the doors swung shut with a bang behind us I couldn't help wondering. Who could have done that? He must be a strong man, some workmen or soldier from the Navy. Maybe a rival pirate even.

But I never expected it to be Aleks who knocked those drunks stone cold.

Eduardo pointed her out first, recounting the event that took place in his usual bored drawl, staring at her from his one molten gold eye. I remember following his gaze, my own sight landing on the tall and firmly built barmaid. The breath in my throat came out a poorly masked gasp of awe, my jaw hanging low.

What was someone like her, doing something so low as working in this seedy place? She was like strawberries with vanilla ice cream topped with cherries and chocolate syrup in the summer. I remember how her short chocolate brown hair fell in a smooth curtain down until her shoulders, ending in uneven tendrils. Her skin was like extremely milky milk tea and her eyes like the dark husks of coconuts, deep and dark enthralling me to drown myself in their depths. And her lips were positively driving me crazy, glistening and slightly dark than raspberry trifle.

What? How? Why? What on earth was someone like her...serving drinks? How? How was my palms sweaty already? I hadn't touched a drop yet? I wasn't drunk and I could still feel the icy wind on my cheeks, stinging them into this vivid red colour. Like a tomato. BUT I WAS NOT BLUSHING. Nope. Definitely not. Why was my head only thinking about her lips and how soft they looked, what it would be like to gently kiss them? What would it be like to wake up each morning to see her face. Wait. What? I wasn't thinking that. Obviously. Yeah!

I disliked her right then and there for making me feel this way. For making me feel lost and confused, walking with my recipebook to guide me through life's cakes and candy.

And that was our first encounter.

But she still makes me feel this way, although I still don't know what this feeling is. And that feeling when I see her with Morgan, looking far out to sea with him standing way too close for personal space to be respected, or when she's helping Christopher with his vile little bottles of tasteless medicine? When she's with Eduardo, steering the ship as he watches her lazily from the corner of his eye, eyeing her childlike happiness?

Doesn't she hear my chest almost burst because of the continuous banging going on inside of it?

Or the way she makes me smile with her? That I know I can be silent with her, or talk with her like no other person on board?

The way she's thawed me out from my tough shell, that I trust her completely to tell her my past? That only Morgan knows?

Oh. Dear Gods. Am I in love?

This is one puzzle I do not like. At all.


	4. Christopher: Part One: Medicine for Me

Ribbon Girl

Christopher: Part One: Medicine for Me

When I first laid my eyes on Aleks, that night when I examined her when she idiotically jumped off of the crow's nest, I think I knew right then that my life would somehow change with her. I was right. But not in the way I suspected, not something along the lines of, oh, she will definitely make things harder to concentrate on around here. I could practically cook a raw egg on Eduardo's face, that's how much he hated her and how much she enjoyed teasing him, so that lead to the conclusion that there will be screaming matches between them at ridiculous hours in the morning. And all right, I'll admit it, I thought that she might be the type to swoon, simper and act all weak because we're Pirates. Or try to seduce us. That often happens. Especially with the Captain, now that I think of it...

But, anyway, I never would've guessed that she would change me in this way...ever. Let me explain it clearly; I think, no, I KNOW I am head over heels for Aleks...But I don't think she notices.

But it's still odd that she has this much control over me, and in such a short period of time!

Usually, whenever Captain Morgan and the rest (apart from maybe Nathan; he's a smidgen quieter than the rest) are off galloping on land and seducing innocent (or otherwise) ladies, I tag along to make sure no one gets too drunk or hurt. Or wild. Like that time when Russell and Thomas fell off of the peer and developed an inflammation of the throat for three days afterwards. Or when Eduardo nearly steered the Sirus onto rocks because he was so hung over and had not slept a wink. I'm the mother figure on this ship, kind of a big brother to everyone. I just thought that Aleks would be another immature little child I'll grow fond of and act like the overprotective parent.

But no. No, Aleks is the type of girl that goes against expectations, even mine. She that one in a million girl that's get born every thousand years under the full moon when Venus and the moon turn blue and there are precisely one thousand six hundred fifty seven stars shining in the sky. She doesn't know that, beats herself up over her flaws and pretends she's alright. Sometimes, I want to grab hold of her shoulders, shake her hard and yell at her to just accept the fact that she's by far, THE only woman who's ever came close to my...h..heart, I guess. That felt good, saying that.

I didn't quite think that I would fall in love with her. At least, not so soon. And not when everyone else on board are trying to win her for themselves as well. I mean, they try to hide their feelings, especially Nathan and Eduardo, but, hey, I'm a doctor, trained to work with emotional people so what may be not so obvious to them is flashing neon to me. They're...really in the deep end. Over their heads. The little things they do for Aleks amuse me yet also annoy me slightly. Like the time when Thomas and Aleks dove to retrieve Alek's fallen pendant and when Thomas found it, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek? My feelings? They were confused. As the "Mother" figure, I guess I should give up on Aleks, make way for the others as I have always one.

But not this time. This time, I'm truly, really fighting for Aleks. Because she's too unique, beautiful, perfectly flawed to let her slip through my fingers like silk ribbons.

And Aleks? She's oblivious. Totally and utterly oblivious to them and me. She's smart alright with common sense and spirit, and doesn't mind listening to me ramble on about medicine, well fare and other trivial things. She listens to me, appreciative with some sarcasm when I rant on a little bit too much. But when it comes to matters of the heart, Cupid could've smacked me in the face and she wouldn't notice. Yep. That clueless.

But one day, hopefully soon, I'm going to show her that I care for her. Deeply.

I think that I first knew I loved her during the second week of her stay, after the Captain approved of her joining our crew. She had never sailed before and was inexperienced with canons and weapons, but she made up for it by being independent, a hard worker and a quick learner. We were used to see her up early before dawn, up in the crow's nest with a satisfied smile on her lovely face and wind tousling through her hair or running around the ship helping wherever she was needed. Aleks wore pirate garb; loose white shirt with patches, raggedy trousers and a small dagger and pistol concealed within the folds of a second - hand scarf we found. Her clothes did not do her justice and any other women would rather stick pins in her eyes before wearing such a mangy assortment, but Aleks barely batted an eyelash as we presented her with these rags. The only thing she would not take of was a cheap trinket, a brass necklace with a small, bronze amulet in the shape of a swallow hanging off the delicate chain. I wonder why...but prying is not a good quality to have.

But this one day, when the Sirus was floating along a leisurely breeze in the Topaz Sea and guided by the North current, Aleks could not be found anywhere. At all. People were worried in the morning, when we had all risen and only Nathan was preparing breakfast...without his usual assistant. Aleks. But we didn't panic for some reason, we thought that Aleks was probably having a lie in after all those early mornings. So we ate and worked until the burning sun pounded on our backs and the air grew hot and heavy. It was midday and there was still no trace of Aleks, not even the soft pitter patter of her feet running on deck. Nathan in his kitchen hadn't seen her since last night and Eduardo didn't see her since he began steering in the morning. Thomas and Russell had no clue where she was and word soon spread about board that Aleks was missing. Even Eduardo went a little pale as Captain organ announced that Aleks may have been left behind at the last port, or even worse, swept into the sea because of the vicious storm we came across last night. Aleks had remained above deck, furling the sails so they wouldn't tear. The last I saw of Aleks was her form high up, being battered by the sea and the wind but carrying on as if those forces meant nothing more than a slight case of hiccups.

We were just about to really start panicking, with Russell already claiming he'd run both his swords clean through the "kidnapper"(I think he believed Aleks was kidnapped by the Rika pirates or the Navy even) and Nathan was muttering oaths under his breath, his hand twitching dangerously above the scythe and chain he wore in his belt. Captain Morgan was faking a smile and was about to split us up to search the ship when a small, tired voice asked from the open doorway to the Captain's cabin; "What's going on here?"

My heart started pounding so loud, I thought that I may suffer from an unknown heart disease. Spinning around on my heels, I saw the dishevelled form of Aleks leaning against the wooden doorway, yawning loudly. Her face was peaceful, content albeit slightly confused. Rumpled hair stuck out at various angles, although I swear, with the midday sun illuminating her, Aleks was at that moment the most beautiful being that ever drew breath.

I rushed forward and threw my arms around her slightly smaller form, crushing her in a hug of relief. I never felt so worried abut a person in my entire life and I'm a doctor, for crying out loud. Thomas and Russell followed my suit, as well as Captain Morgan. Nathan stood quietly back, instead ruffling her hair even more with the first smile I ever saw on his face. Eduardo smirked at her. That's it.

"What's the big deal? Assaulting me?" Aleks's voice drifted up, slightly muffled from underneath four pirates but I could tell she was teasing us a little bit.

In that moment I realised, I was in love with Aleks. And she was my medicine.


	5. Thomas: Part One: Depth of the Ocean

**Thomas: Part One: Depth of The Ocean**

**A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry to keep you guys waiting, but school was hectic and…and...I'm just a really lazy person. Anyway, to make up: Thomas! Oh yes, and thank you for all the amazing reviews! I cry…from all this amazing support! So far it's either Nathan or Eduardo…Keep voting!**

The first time I saw Aleksandra "Aleks" Seatorn I was drunk. Drunk past my limits. How do I know this? Because the second time I saw the girl I was taking painkillers to ease away my headache, that was banging like drums against my skull. Chris is a good doctor, very clever and gentle, but he really can't do anything about being pissed. Or the side effects that come with it, including lewdness, general idiocy and being otherwise a disgusting and impolite creature.

So she slapped me. It worked better than any other medicine I had before to sober me up.

And it was really, really hard for a girl younger than me. I mean, the next two days I had a flaming cheek and a bruise the size of a grapefruit. I didn't even know if it was a slap or a punch, because by the time it healed, I was already finding out what an extraordinary girl Miss. Aleks was. And, in my case anyway, that didn't help at all to stop me from falling in love with Miss. Aleks.

How could I help it? She was more than any other girl I ever met, surprising me with each flicker of her deep, chestnut eyes. And as ridiculous as it sounds, I guess that sometimes love at first sight really does exist, although before Miss. Aleks came into my life, I could've kicked "true love" to the moon and back.

I cannot find the words to describe Aleks. She's pure, too innocent, with the cutest blushes. She tends to duck her head, let her dark hair fall across her face to hide them, because they give us a hint of her hidden gentle disposition. Yet she's cynical, criticising fairy tales and rants against the happy endings golden haired, blue eyed heroines always seem to get because the poor dears are beautiful, rich princesses. I think she thinks she isn't beautiful, she's disgusted with materialistic desires, and Miss. Aleks makes herself only shine more because of that. I think that at times I want to just get up and shake her by the shoulders, yelling at her to recognize her true worth. She is beautiful, maybe not in the traditional ways, inside and out. She may not be a classic. But that's because she's the original.

Miss. Aleks has silky hair, softer than the goose feather down I had in my old life. I like to play with it when we're spending time together. Her skin is not clear, small scars disrupting it every so often but I don't mind that. Yet it was her eyes that made me drown in then, falling far past the depths of sanity. They were deeper than the ocean yet they were shining like stars I see at night. No, they shone even brighter, because Aleks is incomparable to earthly objects. She doesn't see that yet. But I plan to make her.

I know I'm in love with her. I know that the others are. Captain Morgan makes it obvious, so obvious it hurts me a little bit whenever I see them laughing together in his cabin, Morgan ruffling her hair like there's no tomorrow. Eduardo tries to hide it, bantering with her and pretending that his heart is not speeding up whatsoever when he is near her, although I'm pretty sure everyone catches the way he stares at Miss. Aleks when she's not looking. Nathan and Christopher are hesitant in their courting of Miss. Aleks, treading softly and slowly like one stalking deer. And Russell? His thick skull does not comprehend the fact that he's like a puppy and Miss. Aleks has him juggling knives and swallowing fireball at a snap of her fingers.

So I guess that with all this competition, I'm the underdog. I'm the dog's body on this ship, the errand boy that runs around on the whims of others, so naturally I'm not desirable by ranking. However, I'm only twenty…one, so I'm only three years older than Aleks. I think I'm probably the closest to her because I'm like an older brother to her, unless she and Nathan had some heart to heart talks whilst they're cooking. Probably not, knowing Nathan.

So why am I still so unsure that I'm the one? What if I'm not enough for the oblivious Miss. Aleks?

I don't know.

I first knew was in love with Miss. Aleks when she kissed me on my cheek and I felt like all the angels in Heaven were singing right above my head, as well as cupids and Venus and little white doves fluttering around. I could've died happy in that moment.

It went something like this. It was a pleasantly warm day on the Sirus, with the hellish heat from the sun cooled by the waters of the sea and the winds above us. It was also the unofficial celebration of Miss. Alek's one-week membership on the Sirus, exclusively for me and her. Exclusively meaning that all the others had to butt in just as Nathan (I will admit, I told him that at the next port I will carry all the shopping if he prepares some extra food for us) set the steaming food down on the floor next to where I sleep, meaning the belly of the ship. Before that, it was just Miss. Aleks and me, alone together. Laughing, joking and playing around because we were young, having fun and it was a celebration. To me, it probably meant more than it did to her, but I didn't care. I got to spend some time alone with Miss. Aleks and have her, even for a little bit, all to myself.

Mostly it was just her doing the joking around, I was just too captivated by the girl in front of me and the way her eyes were dancing with mirth. She has cute dimples when she smiles, and her lips were so dark and…kissable.

Up to that moment, I didn't KNOW I was in love with Aleks, I only just suspected it. But when my mind was screaming for me to kiss her right there and then, and I was doing everything in my power to halt this doomed train of thoughts and urges. So I thought that that was the right thing to do, even though I should've counted on Miss. Aleks for turning every thin topsy turvy and upside down.

I decided to give her gift, a delicate necklace with a brass swallow hanging off of it. It was an item I bought at one of the ports we stopped at, just two days before her anniversary. I spent hours looking for the right thing, but everything was overly garish and so fancy I wasn't even sure whether it was jewellery or not. I mean, how can a person wear such large things around their neck without falling down sooner or later because of the heavy weight? And some were just too expensive for me. That was when I saw the swallow necklace, hanging delicately off some stall with other trinkets lying around it on a dark purple cloth. That gift was meant for Miss. Aleks. So I bought it, although now I'm broke. But for Aleks, what does being bankrupt for a few months matter?

And I was right about giving that necklace to her. Miss. Aleks's eyes went extra bright when she saw the necklace, poorly wrapped in some brown paper II found in the hold. She took it so gently out of my hands, and admired it like it was the Queen's bounty, not some brass bird figure on a chain. I lost count of how many times she thanked me, but it was enough to make my heart burst with pride at how I, alone made her happy. And I was pretty sure Miss. Aleks could have heard how hard and loudly my heart was banging when she asked me to help her put it on. She held up her silky hair, some falling loose from her hold. My hands were trembling as I knelt down to get the necklace around her neck, fumbling for a few seconds before successfully managing to put it on.

And that's when my control broke and my mind spilled out with all of its desires. I snapped, and although I was pretty sure that a million bats from Hades made my stomach their home, I leaned down and softly kissed the nape of her neck. I couldn't help it, O.K.?

It was better than I thought. Her scent, salty sea spray and some of the ground strawberry wash that Nathan and Christopher made together for her, was heavenly as my lips made soft contact with her even softer skin. I could feel her tensing beneath me, but then relaxing.

If I would die in that moment, I'm sure that I would die with some happiness. So when I broke away from the kiss, I felt as though a stone was falling in my stomach from the surprised look that Miss. Aleks was sending me. I was pretty sure I had ruined our friendship for all it was worth. I thought that she would rip off the necklace and chuck it back at me, before running off and never speaking to me again. I began cursing myself for doing such a stupid thing, such an impulsive and idiotic thing. I was about to apologize, stutter out some weak excuse when Miss. Aleks just leaned in and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

That was when I knew I was in love with this beautiful, amazing, fantastic girl.

"Thanks for the present, Thomas. I think you missed my cheek though." She said, laughing and grinning at me.

"Although, if you were a stranger and you tried that, I would certainly have beaten you up."

And I remember thinking that I was definitely going to win her heart.


	6. Russell: Part One: Choclate Chip Cookies

**Russell: Part One: Chocolate Chip Cookies**

**A/N: Forgive me? Because I love you and I had a writer's block and EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING!**

**By the way, I would say that Russell's love for Aleks is like E.T by Katy Perry. Just a thought. What theme tunes do you guys suggest for Morgan, Thomas, Nathan and Christopher love for Aleks?**

So the thing with Aleks is that she is too damn good for me. Otherwise I would already have had won this competition for her hand aeons ago and we would be past our honeymoon by now. Heck, we might have even started a family by now.

But there's always that little bugger in the back of your head whispering insecurities into your ear. It's that little nasally voice that probes your mind with infuriating questions at the most annoying times, like it's specifically put there to make your life harder than it already is.

"How do you know she likes you?" It asks now, as it senses my gaze trained on the flitting form of Aleks as she scrambles down to the kitchen to help Nathan. Or Christopher. Or Thomas. Or Russell. Not me.

"Because I can sense it. She acts differently around me than the others." I reply back, obviously not out loud. There's the sound of Aleks's laughter echoing up from the insides of the ship; a heavy, full sound that sends a storm of insecurity through my brain.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" The voice asks again, sounding a little smug, a little thoughtful. "But then, that just may mean that she dislikes you. Or thinks of you like a brother." I shake my head at it, tugging at the rope to unfurl the sails. Oh. I can hear Nathan laughing, small and shy, but he's defiantly laughing. And since when does Nathan laugh?

"Since Aleks came. And you know Eduardo? He's smiling." What? Since when does that jerkface smile? Apart from when he's being an ass. Especially to me. I really hope Aleks can see through his little masquerade.

"Especially when Aleks is around."

"And what are you precisely saying?" I snap back at the voice, muttering under my breath as Thomas walks by with a fishing pole. I hear the pitter patter of feet scampering behind Thomas, the sound echoing through the wooden boards as Aleks bursts out from the inside. She runs behind Thomas with another fishing pole in her hand, leaping up to glomp the red haired scamp, knocking him down onto the ship's boards. He's laughing, out of breath, and she's laughing too. It seems like everyone's laughing these days.

"Don't you know, Russell? Everyone likes Aleks." The voice pipes up again as it watches the spectacle with me. I can sense it's satisfied, arrogant like a cat that got the cream. It can probably feel the way my heart stopped and the world crashed and fell around my ears.

"What?" I scream in my mind. Everything seems a little hazy for a moment, slow and grey as the information, this revelation, sinks into my mind. My eyes are glued onto the scene of Thomas and Aleks, now contently fishing together like nobody's business, and I feel the jealousy rising in my chest. Jealousy?

"You're jealous aren't you?"

No.

"Yes you are. Look at them."

I cast my gaze back over to the tranquil pair, silently waiting for a fish to bite. Aleks is looking calm, content with the world; her deep brown eyes lost in a faraway world and the corners of her lips turned up in a lazy smile. Thomas is looking at her, his mouth dropped open in a little "o" and I feel the dull ache in my chest starts up again. I'm looking at her and I realize that this girl can seriously damage me, break me without intention.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Smugness isn't a good quality to have, voice in my head.

"But it's good that you realize that Aleks is highly sought after. I mean, you're going to lose her sooner or later."

That stings me. It stings and hurts and throbs like a bullet embedded under my skin. It's like a bucket of ice cold water has been thrown over me and the coldness is seeping into the marrow of my bones. It chills me and makes me tremble. But I can't let it show; I can't be portrayed as weak. An aspiring Pirate King cannot be weak, which means-

"But you love her you stubborn ass!" The voice screamed.

Well then, I'm not going to lose Aleks. That is not an option. I'm not even sure that was ever an option. Kudos to you voice.

I think that I fell in love with Aleks quite a while back. I mean, I felt it but I wasn't sure. But you always feel when the gears of your entire world are changing and evolving into something strange and alien and you're not even sure what you feel about this. I know I'm rambling, but in all honestly, that is the effect Aleks first had on me. In the crowded, smoky bar I could only feel the small electric pulses that come with Aleks, like a magnet has attraction, Aleks sends pulses. You can't help but be hypnotised by her…atmosphere. The way she carries herself, the flawed confidence in her step, to the way she bites her lower lip when she's on the brink of crying. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up the moment Aleks uttered a static word. There was a spark in her, burning bright in the dull bar, a hunger for something that draws me like a moth to a flame.

But of course I can't show it. I ignored the flame in Aleks, crushing my desire to be near her. I had a goal, I had a plan and I was not about to break it for a girl. People say I'm rough, cold and have anger in me simmering like magma, but I ignore them. They don't know me. They don't know my determination. They overlook the fact that I have something to do, something to achieve and I can't waste time and effort tracking off goal. Maybe when I'm done I will come back and get the stuff I missed done, but not now.

Even when Aleks slipped into our ship, that didn't affect me. Sure, that girl may have some skills but she presented no obstacle or chance of advancement in my plan. So I ignored her. Like a lint on my shoulder, she only captured my attention for a split second before I brushed her off my shoulder and forgot about her.

It was only during one of Aleks's later days in our crew I had a notion that I may have fallen for her. There are days in your life when life is all in your face, giving you hell for anything. This was one of those days. I woke up with a searing headache, Eduardo's voice seemed extra loud and annoying in the dawn's light and the air bit at me. Nathan was sick, so everyone ate whatever fruit they found or anything vaguely edible that could be immediately consumed, before Aleks woke up and cooked herself an amazing meal. The scent wafted through the deck, causing everyone's stomach to grumble. Damn her. And then of course, Aleks just had to share her amazing meal with everyone. That to me is like kicking someone in their king jewels and then standing there laughing as they writher in pain. I was seriously annoyed.

So it seemed logical that my sword fighting training went crap as well. My block and parries and thrusts were slow and as graceful as a bear in a pink tutu. I was frustrated beyond my senses, the anger built up throughout the day spilling over as I threw my sword away into a corner and I let a scream of pure hate. I felt hopeless, hot and pressured, like all that I done was for nothing. I sat down in the middle of my room, drawing my knees close to my chest and burying my head between them as tears pinpricked my eyes. The silence in my room suffocated me, covering me like a heavy duvet.

"Russell?" Her smooth, electrifying voice broke the tense silence as my eyes snapped open. I sat up, furiously wiping away the tear tracks but when I looked up at Aleks's concerned face I knew it wasn't working. A smell of baking filled the room as she moved forward, sitting down softly next to me. A brown package was offered to me. I sullenly took it, the warmth seeping into my frozen fingers. Cautiously I opened the paper, lifting off the layers one by one.

Chocolate chip cookies. I smiled a little as I thought of Aleks baking the chocolate chip cookies, the love she put in them obvious from their looks. And if their smell was anything to go by, they were mouthwatering.

"I'm here to listen. Just vent." She soothed as a cool hand swept the rest of my tears away and an arm was swung over my shoulders, pulling me in a soothing embrace.

By the time I was done venting, the chocolate chip cookies were gone and Aleks was softly sleeping, leaning on my shoulder. She was warm and comforting, yet looking incredibly cute and soft in that moment. I looked down at her, not daring to move a muscle in case I woke the sleeping form. Gently I swept aside strands of loose hair that fell into her face, pushing them behind her ear. Slipping out from under Aleks's sleeping form, I lifted her up bridal style, carrying her back to her room. I guess I must have jolted her awake or something because half way there, Aleks's eyelids twitched opened and her sleepy gaze fell on me.

"Russell?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you. Just ask for more cookies and I'll be there with a bucket of them." Aleks muttered before settling back in my arms to sleep. And I restrained from cracking a smile so large, it would have been mistaken for the Cheshire Cat from one fairy-tale.

I realized then I loved the girl.


End file.
